dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball AS
I wanted to make an idea for a new series called Dragon ball (as) for ancient saiyans, and i wanted to describe the saiyans origin planet and different types, including the origin of the original super saiyan I'll finish my ideas. I've been thinking of this for years, when i return home I'll right the rest of my ideas up ~P~E~T~ER Villasenor. Ok I'm back it's Friday November 12, 2010 12:16 pm. Ok to get things started I'm going to name things that are going to be planned for this series: #Original Saiyan planet (Sadala) #Various types of Saiyans, ones are called elementals, brutes, and foresighters, arch-angels, apes and many more. #Tournaments are held every 30 or so years to announce the king. #One of the main characters is a relative to Kakarot. #An enemy character is a relative of Broly, which is a brute saiyan. #The original Super Saiyan does not appear directly in the series but has a sub story to be the 1st ever to master the Super Saiyan form but in a pure form, also his death is covered up by the ape Saiyana. #Ape Saiyans are considered the weakest form of Saiyans. #Arch angels are considered the strongest form of Saiyans. #If you are a specific branch of Saiyan, you cannot be another. For example, if you are an elemental you cannot be an arch angel etc. If you are a ape, you can achieve foresight, or brute etc. #The origin of the Dragon balls on Earth is explained. #Shenron is an ally. #The father of Omega Shenron is a villain. #The origin of the Kamehameha was created here. #The Shenrons have a planet of their own. #Pure Super Saiyan is stronger than Super Saiyan 4 and up for other saiyans. #It is common for most saiyans to be Super Saiyan 6s. #Elementals have specified colors to their hair of their elements such as fire = red lighting = gold blonde wind = silverish etc. #There are about 5 million Saiyana including women, children, and men. #Women are Super Saiyans in this time. #The king has elite armies which are very skilled king power rivaling saiyans. #The other army is consisted of Saiyan that are relatively weaker; ape Saiyans but instead of fighting are accustomed to fighting crime, searching other planets for info pertaining to knowledge, combat, etc. #Saiyans are not bloodthirsty, cruel, or unemotional as depicted in Dragon Ball Z, but are instead very sophisticated smart beings who kill when necessary in order to protect their planet and themselves. # Saiyan combat martial arts (SCMA) was developed to train children and adults/soldiers. #The story will not immediately take off on the origins of the saiyans, it will for the beginning but not the whole series, there will be a time skip of probably 100 or so years. #After the time skip the current king is corrupt and evil until a hero and his friend decide to overthrow him and fight him during the next tournament which is next year. #The gravity is very heavy on the planet but if you stay there for an hour and train, your strength will increase phenomenally. # Of course there's way more info, but I'll conclude my ideas with a summary. # Saiyans...what are they? Sho are they? Goku ponders to himself and soon sets himself off with Vegeta to find out the secret of the Saiyans when he finds an ancient book on Earth revealing the Saiyan history. According 100's of years ago there were saiyans but not like the ones you see now, no.. they were stronger, faster, smarter, braver, and much more until they were wiped out by a known cause.. the shadow dragons!!! Saiyan year 200: a teen about the age of 18 named ( ) comes to find within himself to fight the king in the next tournament to become king himself and bring peace to his race of saiyans and end his tyranny along with his childhood friend and ancient relative to Kakarrot ( ) as they win the tournament and kill the king as he tried to kill them. Years later # The origins of the Saiyans are unknown, but they are similar to humans but the time they were created similar to Earth time was possibly the year 1200, but 400 years later, the current king is corrupt and unstoppable, he is killing off species, breaking saiyan laws, and only caring for himself, at this time the original saiyan planet is starting to become dangerous to live at because of the king's men are dangerous and keep "order" by killing off defiants, until the next tournament to decide the king next year which whoever defeats the king will be the current king, so two friends () and () decide that they will kill the king and save their planet from tyranny and so the legend begins... in the slums of the saiyan planet "so the tournament is in a couple months now and we've been training since we were 4 and now were both 18 youll think we can do this?" 2. "No doubt.. it will be tough but then again the training weve endured by the strongest saiyans and the power we've gained was tough". 1." True but ya know, there will probably be saiyans as strong as us, hopefully super saiyan 5 is enough i heard the king is level 6 with a certain ability". 2." hey don't worry about it ^.^ we got this! i know we do nothing will stop us we can do this..we will overthrow this bastard and take our planet back!" 1." Yes your right! let's go train some more!" So the two friends train in an area near mountains and waterfalls truly, a peaceful place to train. As 2 months pass they bid their families good bye except for (2.) he is an orphan but has been watched over by a saiyan who was friends with his late father and mother who died trying to defeat the king 14 years ago. 1. "Wow look at this place, it's huge it, seems like every saiyan is here :O " 2. "Yeah, it does seem like everyone's here all to watch..us defeat the king!" as his friend nods his head in agreement they both gaze up in the blue sky and look at the huge arena and as they step in and gather where all the contestants are and the king sits on his throne above the arena. Then the announcer makes way in to the center and begins the tournament.."Welcome saiyans! women and men and children prepare to witness the 10th tournament to decide the next king!!! we have approximately 20 fighters! we will be hosting individuals and team fights! it will be up to the king to decide whether he wants to fight individuals or team champions!!?" "Hahaha well, the fighters this year certainly look like they could cause a challenge so i'll fight the team that is the champion! but let all you be aware that fighting me will cause your death for i will reign as long as i live! hahahaha!!!! let's the games begin foools!!! announcer: There you have it folks! the king is not ready to give up the throne quite yet so expect a battle here! and now for the 1st match up in individuals.. here we goo our 1st contestants are Aro! from the southern region and as a reminder, fighter's stats and abilities are left for the opponents to find out! and the next contestant is.. 12:45 pm peoria arizona/ 3-15-11